Dine and Dash
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: AH/AU: Bella was never one to stray from her vision. She hopes that one day she will marry her boyfriend Edward Cullen and all their money troubles will vanish. But one thing she never envisioned was Jacob Black, her co-worker at a local diner, moving in. But Jake's about to shake that up, big time. He might be the one thing that can lead our favorite lamb to stray... or can he?
1. Roommates

**Hello followers or new readers! Welcome to another one of my Jake&Bells fanfics. I have been putting up a lot of new stories recently in hopes to branch out my different readers. If you like something more AH/AU than this is the story for you. If this is the first fanfiction of Jake and Bells that you've read then let me tell you…you have struck gold! They're the cutest couple ever when Bella isn't basically bitch slapping him in the face. *Sigh* what are we going to do with her?**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry to say that Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight down before I got a chance to think it up. The story would be full of Jake if I got my way.**

"Ug!" I groaned and threw the stack of bills onto the counter. Edward turned my way in complete confusion. He was sitting at the counter when I stormed in from getting our mail from the apartment mailbox downstairs. Edward never understood my stress over money. He came from a fortunate family and they would hand us over millions if we wanted. But I refused to accept money from the Cullens. I was raised to be independent. "We cannot afford this!" I sighed loudly.

"Yes we can love," He stood up and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his bright green eyes. "Carlisle always said that if we…"

"Don't start with me Edward. I seriously can't take your family's money. I'm trying to make my own at the diner but business is rough. And you trying to start your own business leaves us with almost nothing. I don't know what to do… God! I feel so whiny right now but…" I ranted. Edward smiled at me softly and pulled me out of his embrace so he could speak to me directly. He bent down to be level with me, making me feel like a small child.

"Honestly Bella, you are whining quite a bit for someone who could have her problems solved in the blink of an eye. Now if we didn't have the ties we do I would understand it. But we do have my family and they just want to help." He told me.

"I've said this before and I will say it again, I am not my mother. I will not leech off the fortune of others. I want to make it on my own." I stated for the millionth time.

Edward huffed and rolled his eyes playfully at me. He smirked and said, "Maybe I should have started dating your mother." I whacked him on the chest for his snarky comment but giggled a little. My mother sure would've liked that. She was such a cougar. It made me feel weird just to think about it.

Edward soon went back to whatever it was doing before I came in, knowing he successfully distracted me from my troubling thoughts. I left the bills there on the counter for the rest of the evening while I did some cleaning and organizing. Edward kept most things in our apartment clean except for in his office area. It was full of messy file drawers and loose papers. I nagged him sometimes to fix it but he claims to be too busy. I let it go, knowing he's working hard to get his new music business up and running. He wants to be the next big thing in the pop industry. But getting to be a music producer means having money to lean back on and celebrity status. Both of which he didn't have yet. Hell, we were both just out of college.

I found myself consumed in my own thoughts as I fluffed the throw pillows o our leather couch in the main room of the apartment. The couch was placed in front of our television with a glass coffee table in between. After I was done in there I walked down the small hallway to the first bedroom that Edward and I shared. I looked around for anything out of place in the small room and found nothing. It was too small to have much in it anyway. It had just enough room for out bed, a dresser, and a mirror. The second room was empty but just the same size. The third bedroom was the smallest and set up to be Edward's office. Across from that was the one bathroom in the whole apartment. The fact that it was the only bathroom was the whole reason we could afford it. It made the place a little cheaper.

We didn't do much the rest of the day. Once the sun went down he and I fell asleep quickly. We were always tired now a days. In the morning I got up, brushed me chestnut hair, cleaned my face, put on my white and blue button up shirt and red waitress skirt and walked out the door. Edward was always gone on Mondays so I didn't bother to look for him or stop and eat. I hated eating alone. There was something depressing and lonesome about it.

At work the place was buzzing as usual. I didn't expect anything more from Jude's Burgers. It was everyone's favorite place to eat in Port Angeles. But secretly I think everyone just comes to see Jacob. He's a fellow waiter, and let me be the first to say, he is mighty fine. He's got everything a girl could ask for. A big smile, pearly teeth, a great body, a gorgeous tan, but most of all the best personality. He was funny and charming.

Jacob and I have become fast friends over the past few months I've worked here. He reminds me of the good old days when I was a blushing teenager with no money troubles or family issues. He makes me feel shy and clumsy in the best of ways. I used to hate feeling like that but now I miss the simplicity of it all. My only problems were my shoddy footwork and social imparity.

"Hey Bells." Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Hey Jake. So uh… Where's Angela?" I asked him. Angela was also one of our friends who worked here. I went to high school with her. She normally worked the register so I wondered why Evelyn was running it today.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She might just be a little late. It is Monday after all."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." I agreed and started to make my rounds and take orders. It always surprised me how many people wanted burgers in the mornings. It wasn't my personal choice but hey, to each their own. There really isn't that much to say about it. People will be people.

During our lunch break Jake flipped over the closed sign and we all sat down at one of the booths and ate. Angela finally showed up earlier, apologizing for over sleeping. Everyone chatted and Evelyn and Will, the co-managers, got up to work on some stuff. That left Angela, Jacob, some other waiters and I to sit alone. Then something amazing happened.

"Hey, either of you lovely ladies looking for a roommate?" Jake asked casually. I looked at him to see if he was serious. He seemed to be.

"Sorry Jacob. But I already have one. Bella might remember her from Forks. Her name is Jessica Stanley." Angela told us. He nodded and turned to me.

"What about you Bells?"

"Wow…um…. I do need the help with money and stuff. And as long as you don't mind Edward being there then I guess that might work." I thought aloud.

"Of course I don't mind Eddie being around." Jake joked. He and Edward met in the passing once, and Edward seemed to be less than pleasant with him. Now Jacob refers to him as Eddie just to piss him off. It's like they both silently dislike the other. But as long as they keep it silent I don't see the problem with Jake moving in for a while. I wouldn't mind the company while Edward is off at meetings and such. I feel like I never see him anymore.

"Alright then. You should pop by sometime and scope the place out. Then Edward and I can sit down with you and talk about everything. Sound good to you?" I asked him. He nodded and looked at me with genuine thanks.

"You're a great friend Bells. It's just that I've been living with my ex-girlfriend Leah and she's been trying to kick me out for weeks now." He admitted.

"Wow, that must be ruff. Well you can most definitely stay with Edward and me. You could've asked sooner you know." I said honestly. I wished he had come to me earlier. It'd be a weight off his back and a weight off my bills.

"You're amazing Bella." He praised me again. I tried not to take the compliments too seriously. I didn't want Angela to think anything was going on between us…because there was not at all.

**Well…what do you think? I see you about to click out of this tab before you review! Don't you dare do that to me! You can't leave without reviewing! You're breaking my heart! Nooo! Come back and review! If not for me than for Jake. Please? **


	2. Crushes

**Hello everyone! First off thank you everyone who reviewed my first chapter. It means a lot to me. I'm back with chapter two. Leave your love ad support for this story in a review and it will make me one happy duckling! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Edward! I'm home!" I called when I arrived in our apartment. I shut the door behind me and tossed my house keys onto our couch. "Edward?" It was weird to not hear a reply back. One thing Edward always did was reply. I walked into his office area but he wasn't there either. Finally, I went into our bedroom to look for him. I found a note he must have left behind. It basically said that he went on a spur of the moment interview trip in California and would be back tomorrow morning.

Huh, well that left me with nothing to do. Normally I would complain about bills and cleaning to him and he would eventually convince me to just hang out watching TV with him and order a pizza. But since he wasn't here I guess it would be a good idea to have Jake come check the place out now. I didn't need to have them fighting. I called Jake up on the number he had given me before I left work and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry to call so soon. But Edward's out of town right now and I was wondering if this would be a good time for you to come look at the apartment. If it's not that's not a big deal either. Don't worry about it." I rambled.

"No! It's actually a great time. I wouldn't mind the company either." He admitted. It was an innocent statement but for some reason it made my heart leap. I scolded myself for that. Jacob was just a friend.

"Okay. Uh, you still have the directions I gave you right?"

"Yep. I'll be there in five. See you then, Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Bella."

I tried to neaten everything up while waiting for Jake. I also figured he would be hungry seeing as it was already six thirty in the evening. So I grabbed the phone again and ordered barbeque. What kind of guy doesn't like some meat right? I didn't want to cook because I didn't want it to feel too formal yet I didn't want to get him nothing so ordering stuff seemed like the perfect solution.

It took Jake around ten minutes to get here. In that time I managed to change out of my work attire and into some jeans and a beige tank top. When I greeted him at the door I was kind of in shock. He was even better looking when he wasn't at work. He was just wearing a snug white tee shirt and some loose jeans but damn was he fine. I reined myself in and forced a casual smile on my lips. Casual, right, I had to be casual.

"Hey." I said lamely. God, he made me feel like a school girl again.

"Hey Bells. Are you going to invite me in? I promise it's safe. I'm not a vampire you know." He joked. I blushed and opened the door all the way for him. He stepped inside and took in his surroundings. "Nice place. It's better than the couch Leah's been making me sleep on for sure." He wondered straight into the kitchen. I smiled when he said, "This is a great kitchen. It's really fancy. Do you cook often?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby a picked up when I used to cook for my dad in high school." I told him. He nodded and turned to me.

"Angela mentioned you went to Forks High right?" He questioned me again. We both sat down at the counter and turned to face each other.

"Yeah, she and I both went there. A lot of kids from Forks chose to move here because we wanted to live a little more. And you're from the Res right?"

"Yep. Born and raised." He stated proudly. I laughed.

"And Leah…?" I wondered.

"She is too. We were childhood friends. I guess I just kind of fell in love with the idea of loving her, not so much her as a person. When I started high school I just asked her out and then we started dating all through junior and senior year. We moved up here together but then everything came crashing down. Thank god for you Bells, I'm so tired of living with her. She can be so nasty."

I felt so sad all the sudden. All I wanted to do was hug Jake and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But I had to keep boundaries between us if he was going to live here. So I didn't hug him but I did feel bad for him inside. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. It was the food.

"I'll get it," I hopped off my stool and walked over to the front door. I grabbed the food from the delivery boy and gave him the money. Jake and I ate the food in a peaceful silence, I didn't say anything because I could tell he was in deep thought. Finally when we were both done we sat down on the couch and switched on the TV.

"What do you watch?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't really care what it is. Maybe some Game of Thrones?"

"Sure." We watched that for a while until it got dark. The whole time we were a respectful distance away from each other. But there was an obvious tension in the air. I could tell he wanted to sit closer to me. God, it was like being a teenage girl all over again. I swear.

"I should head out Bells," Jake stated. I nodded.

"See you at work tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll start moving my stuff in next week." He told me.

"Perfect. See you tomorrow Jake." I breathed out. He made a move closer to me. I caught my breath. What was he doing?

"Bye, Bells." He whispered close to my face. I knew he wanted to kiss me. God, why did everything in my life come back to this? I could never be Jake's friend. He just made me feel so, perfect. Here I was, a full grown woman, crushing on a guy. Who would've thought? And not to mention I have a boyfriend.

I took a step away from him. He sighed and gave me a small smile as he left. Once he was gone I collapsed onto the couch. "Holy crow this is going to be a mess."

In the morning Edward came back like he promised. But since he claimed to be tired we didn't catch up. I was used to that sort of thing. Edward was always exhausted. But I didn't nag him about it because I didn't fully understand what he goes through.

I got dressed in my work attire again and set off for Jude's Burgers. When I got there I hurried over to Evelyn to find out what tables I was supposed to serve. I avoided Jake until lunch. At lunch we talked a little with Angela and things with Jess moving in. I caught them up on what was going on with Edward and Jake made snide comments about how Edward should get a real job and support me instead of making me earn all the keep. But I reminded him that if Edward paid for our apartment that he would be the one who decided if Jake could live with us or not. But since Edward didn't, I got the say in who lives there.

The days went on the same way up until the weekend. That's when things got interesting.

**Hi again, so do you plan on reviewing? No? Well then, I guess I'll just have to hold back on posting the next chapter. See, that's what happens when you deny my request for reviews. Hopefully you learned a lesson here.** **(;**


	3. Cupcakes and Chance Encounters

**Hey! I know it's been way too long. And I love this fic so I'm surprised I haven't updated myself. But you know how it is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It would be much more Jacob-y if I did. **

Jacob was moving in today. The anticipation of him arriving at any moment was killing me and I had to take my mid off of it. So I shuffled my way into the kitchen and opened my favorite pantry. The one with the frosting and sugar, of course. From there I searched for some good tasting frosting and cake batter. Cupcakes it was.

Once I had the tray out I poured the vanilla batter unto the moulds and put them in the oven. Once they were cooking I took it upon myself to clean up and do my quote unquote "wifely duties." Though I wasn't actually a wife and didn't have any real duties at the moment. But I wanted Jake to come home to a clean(ish) house. Emphasis on the ish.

So I got busy folding things and arranging objects. I didn't go into Edward's office because he was working. And the sooner he was getting paid the sooner the weight is lifted from my shoulders. When the cupcakes were done baking I pulled them out of the oven and frosted them with rainbow frosting. Nothing like a ROYGBIV delicacy.

Finally the door rang. When I opened it Jake was standing there, holding to small cardboard boxes under his arms. He gave me a big goofy grin, as if he was doing something impish. I giggled at him too and we stood like that awkwardly grinning at each other. Until we heard someone clear their throat from inside the apartment.

I looked over at Edward, all dressed up in a nice shirt and jeans. He always looked so annoyingly posh. As he turned on his heel to go back into his office I heard him mumble, "I guess the girls are ready for their sleepover."

I glared at him. Bitterness was not his look. Jake scoffed at Edward and then let himself in. "Hey Bells." He finally spoke.

"Hey, Jake." I replied awkwardly. Oh, here we go again with the high school girl thing.

He motioned to the boxes in his arms, "Where should I put my stuff?"

"That's it?" I asked, before realizing it might sound rude.

"Yep. I'm not a material person." Somehow I had a feeling that was a stab at Edward, but I ignored it. Instead I urged him to follow me down the hallway to the extra room in which I had put the single fold out bed I kept in the closet, and had him set his stuff down in there. He looked around with a smile on his face.

"Still better than that damn couch." He laughed. I remembered he said something about Leah making him sleep on her sofa.

I blushed. "I know it's not ideal, but when we get our weekly checks I thought we could go down to the furniture store and get some stuff for the room. And I'll help you paint it too if you'd like."

"Sounds great Bells." He smirked before pulling me into the most ridiculously constraining bear hug ever known to man. Once he put my down, he scrunched up his nose, as if he smelled something. "Is that the smell of cupcakes?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a compulsive cupcake baker." I admitted bashfully. But everyone had his or her own past times.

"That's adorable." He patted my head like I was a child and then rushed out the door to find the alleged cupcakes. I followed him, wanting to save some for myself and maybe even Edward, if he decides to be on his best behavior. Which was sadly unlikely.

I found Jake shoveling down a cupcake, not noticing that there was some rainbow frosting on his nose. I laughed at him, because it was just such a cliché moment. I mean really, I bet there is an uncountable amount of movie where two people are eating and frosting seems to get on one of their noses. And the other is supposed to wipe it off, and that leads to a make out session. But sadly, my boyfriend was in the other room and I don't really think it's all that great of an idea to initiate something like that with my coworker/roommate/friend thing.

To distract myself from Jacob once again, I grabbed a cupcake for myself and started licking the icing off, like I always did. But Jake kept looking at me weird. As if I was doing something wrong. I scrunched up my eyebrows and gave him a dirty look.

"What?"

He chuckled and looked at my cupcake. "I don't doubt your cupcake baking skills, but your cupcake eating skills are sadly not as wonderful."

"How can you have cupcake eating skills?" I asked curiously.

"Well, cupcakes are best eaten when one bites into it, tasting the cake and the icing. But if you just want to like all the icing off and be left with a dry, bare cake batter that's fine. No sweat off my back." He said, as if this was some sort of unknown fact. I think everyone knew how to eat a cupcake. Except for me, apparently.

After giving him one more dirty look, I bit into the cupcake effectively getting icing all over my nose. Before I could reach up and wipe it off, Jake reached out and swiped it off with his thumb. And then his face was close enough that we were breathing the same air again. "You wanted that to happen." I accused.

"Yep," he laughed popping the p. I was so close to kissing him when Edward walked in. I backed up quickly and Jake sat back into his chair slowly, bitterly scoffing again and smirking at Edward terrible timing.

"Hello, Black." Edward practically snarled.

"Eddie." Jake didn't acknowledge him further. I sighed and rolled my eyes. These two. Jeez, I guess some people really aren't supposed to get along. The tension was getting to ridiculous in the room, so I decided I was going to get up.

"You know what? It's a really nice Sunday. I think I'm going to take a walk. I hope when I come back the testosterone floating around in this room will be under control." Then I grabbed my converse and left. I didn't really care that leaving them alone in a room was now under the list of the top ten worst things I've ever done, I just needed some air.

Wondering the streets of Seattle was also not smart, but I knew a few quiet places I could get away. So I walked down behind the apartment building to an old railroad. It had been running since got knows when, and in actually ran threw both La Push and Forks.

I walked alongside the railroad and kicked around the dirt and pebbles. The third dumb thing I had chosen to do was look at the ground. If I hadn't I probably wouldn't have run right into Leah Clearwater.

"Oof!" She fell onto the ground. "Hey what the hell! And what are you doing…" She stopped talking when she saw me. "Wait, are you Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked with a little nervous tone. Any stranger who knew your name in Seattle should most likely be avoided. But this girl didn't look shady, just grouchy.

"Leah, Clearwater." She added when I made a confused face.

"Oh, you're Jake's ex." I said bashfully.

She rolled her eyes at me. "And you're his whore."

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" I sputtered out. I never was good at comebacks.

She laughed coldly at me. "You know, you're really slow." She started walking and talking at the same time. I knew I should've just waked home and left her by the railroad to talk to herself, but I was intrigued. So I followed her. "When Jake and I started dating, it was in secret. And oh, I bet he didn't tell you this. At the time I was in a relationship with a guy named Sam, who I'd loved. But Jake wormed his way inside my head, by smiling and being adorable when Sam was being obnoxious. So I left Sam for Jake eventually. And we hopped on a train after high school and never went back. We got here on these very tracks actually. But after awhile of living with Jake I began to regret leaving Sam and so I broke up with Jake. But I can't go back to La Push. I can't face everyone as they judge me for cheating on Sam. And Jake can't go back because he…well…he's got some family stuff. "

I was confused. Jake had just said they started going out in his junior year. "But…that sounds a lot like…"

"Your situation?" She finished for me. "Yeah, I'm sorry Bella. You seem like an okay girl, a little daft, but all the same. Jacob Black is bad news. He is a homewrecker, and you're his prey."

"N-no…" I mumbled. But she was right. And the worst part was he was doing his job perfectly. I was falling into his arms without even realizing it. I hadn't even considered that I was cheating on Edward by feeling this way for Jacob.

This can't be right.

No, it was definitely not right. It was wrong.

**Review please! Wait…what are you doing?! I see you skipping this author's note to find another fanfiction to read. How dare you! Goodness, after all of the work I've done you can't even appreciate this hilariously accurate end note? Wow, you are a terrible soulless person. Just kidding, you're lovely. So use those lovely fingers to type a review! ~Broken Glass Love**


End file.
